Juegos de seducción
by Carmele
Summary: Dos chicas nuevas llegan a Hogwarts, y Draco y Blaise hacen una apuesta a ver quien se las liga primero, y en medio de todo esto se encuentra Ginny. ¿que pasara cuando el rubio se empiece a fijar en ella mas que en la que debía? FIC COMPARTIDO
1. Chapter 1

HEY! Bueno... no os asusteis xDDDDD Esto es un poco rollo ahora, en la introducción, pero os aseguro que va a ser un D/G, y Harry y Blaise quedaran emparejados luego (no juntos, sino cada uno con una tia). Esto es la introducción, es muy cortita, asi que no os cuesta nada leerla, y seguir leyendo el primer cap, a ver si os gusta! Venga, que no cuesta nadaaaa :D Y ya me direis que os parece en un revieww! Esta escrito por mi y por una amiga, os enseño el comienzo de el experimento :

C A R M E N dice:

**pos super aburria**

C A R M E N dice:

**ayudando mi abuela a leer**

CoRi-- Be SeXy!-- Y tu fallastes xo ya s tard. Lo ke paso paso ntre tu y yo/13 dias..! nos lo vamos a pasar d pm dice:

**oooh ke nieta mas wenaa **

CoRi-- Be SeXy!-- Y tu fallastes xo ya s tard. Lo ke paso paso ntre tu y yo/13 dias..! nos lo vamos a pasar d pm dice:

**yo tb toi super hiper mega ultra aburria xD**

C A R M E N dice:

**ya lo ves**

C A R M E N dice:

**amos a hacer un fic juntas cori!**

C A R M E N dice:

**xDD**

CoRi-- Be SeXy!-- Y tu fallastes xo ya s tard. Lo ke paso paso ntre tu y yo/13 dias..! nos lo vamos a pasar d pm dice:

**siiiiii**

CoRi-- Be SeXy!-- Y tu fallastes xo ya s tard. Lo ke paso paso ntre tu y yo/13 dias..! nos lo vamos a pasar d pm dice:

**xDDD**

C A R M E N dice:

**engaaa**

CoRi-- Be SeXy!-- Y tu fallastes xo ya s tard. Lo ke paso paso ntre tu y yo/13 dias..! nos lo vamos a pasar d pm dice:

**wee**

C A R M E N dice:

**de que?**

CoRi-- Be SeXy!-- Y tu fallastes xo ya s tard. Lo ke paso paso ntre tu y yo/13 dias..! nos lo vamos a pasar d pm dice:

**como coño se ace eso? xDD**

C A R M E N dice:

**posss**

C A R M E N dice:

**dando ideass**

CoRi-- Be SeXy!-- Y tu fallastes xo ya s tard. Lo ke paso paso ntre tu y yo/13 dias..! nos lo vamos a pasar d pm dice:

**engaa**

C A R M E N dice:

**y escribiendo las dos**

CoRi-- Be SeXy!-- Y tu fallastes xo ya s tard. Lo ke paso paso ntre tu y yo/13 dias..! nos lo vamos a pasar d pm dice:

**poss**

CoRi-- Be SeXy!-- Y tu fallastes xo ya s tard. Lo ke paso paso ntre tu y yo/13 dias..! nos lo vamos a pasar d pm dice:

**mm d ginny fijo**

CoRi-- Be SeXy!-- Y tu fallastes xo ya s tard. Lo ke paso paso ntre tu y yo/13 dias..! nos lo vamos a pasar d pm dice:

**pq nos gusta a las 2**

C A R M E N dice:

**y de draquitooo**

* * *

Asi empezó todo, jejeje, no os asusteisss que se nos va mucho el coco :P Bueno, yo (carmele) os dejo, a leer! Un besooo : 

Cori: **olaaa pos na yo me llamo cori y soy la amiga ke ayuda a carmen en ste fic...es la primera vez ke ago sto..asi ke si no sta muy bien sorry! weno spero ke os guste d verdad...es un nuevo experimento exo x nosotras! ke lo disfruteis! ;)**

* * *

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

La chica que estaba sentada en la parte derecha del carruaje miró por la ventana. El pelo corto y marrón con las puntas hacia arriba le daba un aire alocado y con la apariencia de que había tardado bastante en arreglarse, cuando en realidad, eso no era cierto.

Sus ojos azules-verdosos miraban a través del cristal como intentando buscar algo que le llamara la atención en todo el paisaje. Con la mano, intentó limpiar el vaho que se estaba formando en el cristal pero al final sus intenciones cambiaron, y comenzó a escribir el nombre de un chico.

Su amiga, morena también, y con el pelo rizado un poco por debajo del hombro, mas morena de piel que ella y con ojos marrones, mostró su perfecta sonrisa mientras reía.

"¿Aun estás con eso?" Le dijo, y Coral desvió la mirada hacia ella.

"¿Qué quieres? Me cuesta olvidarle... y venirme aquí no me hace mucha gracia..." la miró de manera sospechosa, mientras murmuraba algo que sonó como 'tu y tus estúpidas manías de hacer gamberradas...'

"¡Eh! A mi no me eches las culpas, que lo planeamos entre ambas... Además, las dos odiábamos a ese profesor" replicó Carmen.

"Dejemos ese tema" respondió Coral, mirando de nuevo por la ventana. "Este sitio no me gusta mucho, es muy frío todo"

"¡Pero si aun ni has estado allí! Seguro que hay buenagente..."

"Si tú lo dices... pero sé que todo no va a ser bueno" dijo, mientras la miraba de nuevo, un tanto preocupada.

"Claro que no todo va a ser bueno, para eso estamos nosotras allí" dijo Carmen riendo mientras desviaba esta vez ella, la mirada por la ventana.

El carruaje se paró, y las puertas se abrieron súbitamente.

Las dos morenas se bajaron y miraron hacia delante.

Un imponente castillo se levantaba ante ellas, y las dos chicas se miraron un poco asustadas. La verdad es que visto desde ahí fuera, daba un aspecto un tanto tétrico.


	2. Dos chicas nuevas

Carmele : **Espero que hayais llegado hasta aquii! Y que al menos dejeis un review en este! Asi que ya sabeis... criticas, opiniones, si os gustan, si noo... pos ya sabeis! En un review! UN BESOOOO**

Cori: **ste capitulo es mas bien una presentacion para ke vea como va la historia.Nos ha salido de manera espontanea y yo creo ke sta bastante bien para ser la primera vez ke escribo..(siempre con la ayuda de carmen) ke x cierto no se ke aria sin ella xDD weno ke lo disfruteis xicos!**

* * *

**1.- Dos chicas nuevas**

Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts comían tranquilamente, cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de par en par.

Ginny Weasley, levantó la vista del plato de comida y miró. Dos chicas morenas, ambas de la misma altura, y bastante monas por cierto, andaban al mismo paso precedidas por McGonagall.

Las dos llevaban la cabeza muy alta y no se paraban en mirar a los alumnos.

Ginny sintió intriga por saber quienes eran esas dos chicas que no se paraban en mirar a nadie e iban directas a la mesa de profesores.

* * *

Las dos chicas llegaron a la mesa de los profesores y se acercaron a Dumbledore, con McGonagall delante de ellas.

Los alumnos estaban pendientes de las dos morenas. Caminaban con paso muy decidido y mirando al frente. Carmen iba sonriendo, mientras que Coral iba seria y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Carmen llevaba una mini falda estrecha y vaquera, una camiseta rosa atada al cuello y andaba con mucho estilo, moviendo sus caderas, mientras que su pelo rizado ondeaba detrás de ella.

Coral iba con una mini falda de tablas blanca y una camiseta de palabra de honor en turquesa, andando muy segura de sí misma.

Los tacones de ambas chicas cliqueaban al pasar por el silencioso comedor. Los chicos las observaban al pasar con la boca abierta, mientras que las chicas las miraban con cierta envidia. Llamaban mucho la atención puesto que su morena piel les daba un aspecto latino muy sexy.

"Profesor, éstas son las chicas que venían del colegio de Magia y Hechicería de España" dijo la profesora McGonagall, con su tono habitual de severidad.

"Muy bien, vengan conmigo señoritas" dijo Dumbledore con su tono afable. Se levantó y les hizo una seña a las dos chicas. Carmen y Coral se miraron nerviosas y le siguieron, McGonagall iba detrás de ellas.

Dumbledore las condujo por unas escaleras, subieron y subieron hasta que se pararon enfrente de una estatua de oro, las chicas miraron extrañadas la estatua: era un águila.

"¡Ranas de chocolate!" Dijo Dumbledore en voz alta y clara.

La estatua se apartó y dio lugar a una escalera que subieron y entraron en una especie de despacho.

"Éste es mi despacho."Anunció Dumbledore. Las chicas se le quedaron mirando un poco extrañadas. "Sentaos por favor" Dumbledore se sentó en su butaca y señaló otras dos que había enfrente.

Las chicas se sentaron.

"Señoritas Rodríguez y Cejas" empezó a decir McGonagall con su tono severo, que a cualquier otro le hubiera puesto los pelos de punta "Espero que vuestra actitud en este colegio sea mejor que la que me ha comentado vuestro antiguo director. Aquí no permitimos ni niñerías, ni gamberradas. Hay cuatro casas, y os quedaréis en Gryffindor, puesto que es la que menos alumnas de sexto tiene" Las chicas asintieron, mientras observaban el despacho, sin hacer mucho caso de lo que la profesora decía "Cualquier cosa fuera de lo permitido os afectará a vosotras y a vuestras casas" las chicas volvieron a asentir con indiferencia "Y por supuesto, pienso que no queréis enemistaros con vuestros nuevos compañeros" concluyó McGonagall mirando muy seria a las dos muchachas que seguían mostrando indiferencia.

"Bueno, si no tenéis ninguna pregunta… Bienvenidas" Dijo Dumbledore, y sonrió ampliamente a las muchachas.

Coral permaneció seria, mirándole fijamente. Carmen, por el contrario, le dedicó una media-sonrisa, vacilándole.

"¿Nos podemos ir ya?" Dijo Coral, todavía seria.

"Sí, claro. Iros al Gran Comedor, la profesora McGonagall os acompañará, ahora voy yo" indicó Dumbledore a las chicas.

Las chicas llegaron al Gran Comedor, acompañadas por McGonagall, y permanecieron de pie, al lado de la mesa de los profesores, impasibles ante las miradas de cientos de alumnos.

* * *

Draco Malfoy se sirvió un poco mas de comida mientras seguía mirando a las chicas nuevas, que estaban de pie al lado de la mesa de profesores, y miraban a un punto en blanco. Ni siquiera hablaban entre ellas.

"¿Y esas dos que¿De donde piensas que vienen?" Dijo Blaise Zabini, moreno de ojos verdes, mientras ojeaba a las chicas nuevas, mirándolas de arriba abajo.

"No lo sé. Pero desde luego no son de aquí" dijo el rubio mientras no quitaba los ojos de encima.

"Están bastante buenas¿no crees?"

"¡Bah! Nada que no hayamos visto antes..." replicó Draco, echándole una mirada de superioridad a su amigo.

"No sé... tienen algo... que..." soltó una sonrisa maliciosa. "Pero vamos, nada mas hay que verles las caras, no tenemos ni una oportunidad"

"¿De que hablas?" Dijo Draco, mientras soltaba el tenedor ruidosamente. Cogió la servilleta, y se limpió con elegancia la boca "No las tendrás tu. Pero a mi no me ha dicho que no ninguna hasta ahora"

Blaise soltó una carcajada por lo egocéntrico que era su amigo "Ja¿Qué te apuestas a que te dicen que no?"

"Me apuesto mi última escoba nueva, la mejor en el mercado hasta ahora¿y tu?"

"Mmm... yo me apuesto mi deportivo"

"Espera, espera... cambio la apuesta. Apuesto a que yo me ligo a la del pelo corto, antes que tú a la del pelo rizado" dijo Draco, mirando a las dos chicas.

"Mmm... ¿Qué pasa¿Qué te da miedo perder la escoba de tu querido papi?" Dijo Blaise, burlándose del rubio.

"Lo que de verdad creo es que te da miedo apostar conmigo" dijo Draco, cruzándose de brazos.

"No te lo crees ni tu" dijo Blaise, ya más serio "Hagamos una cosa, el que se ligue primero a la que le ha tocado, gana la apuesta. ¿Condiciones?"

"Tenemos de plazo una semana para ligárnosla, y tenemos que estar con ellas tres días. No vale como prueba solo un beso, sino que tendremos que cojerlas de la mano, sentarnos a comer con ellas, pasar tiempo con ellas, acompañarlas a su casa..."

"¿Estas loco¡No pienso chuparle el culo a nadie, y menos a una tía!"

"Me esta empezando a dar la impresión de que te estas rajando..."

"¡Esta bien¡Tu ganas...! Pero te aseguro que esta maldita apuesta la gano yo"

Draco sonrió maliciosamente "Eso ya lo veremos"

* * *

En ese momento, Dumbledore irrumpió en el Gran Comedor, y todos los alumnos se callaron.

"Quiero anunciaros la llegada de dos chicas nuevas a Hogwarts" Anunciaba Dumbledore, su voz retumbando en el Gran Comedor. "Se llaman Carmen Rodríguez y Coral Cejas. Vienen del colegio de Magia y Hechicería de España y entrarán directamente a Gryffindor, puesto que es la casa que menos alumnos de 6º tiene"

Espero que las acojáis con cariño, y que las ayudéis a integrarse y a que se sientan como en casa, puesto que vienen desde un sitio muy diferente. Y ahora vamos a darle a estas dos jovencitas la bienvenida entre todos".

Dicho esto, el Gran Comedor rompió en aplausos y las dos españolas se dirigieron con paso firme y sin dudar ni un momento a la mesa de los Gryffindor, y buscaron sitio entre los alumnos.

Después de mirar, los únicos sitios que quedaban libres eran al final de la mesa.

Se sentaron al lado de una chica pelirroja. Parecía tener la misma edad que ellas y tenía el pelo liso, que le caía por la espalda como una manta de fuego. Sus ojos eran de color marrón chocolate, con algunas motas doradas, y a simple vista, parecía bastante alta, delgada, aunque con bastante forma.

La pelirroja se las quedó mirando y pensó que esas eran las chicas nuevas.

"¿Qué miras?" Le espetó la morena de pelo rizado a Ginny.

"Joder, pensaba saludaros, pero creo que va a ser que no…" dijo Ginny ofendida.

"Carmen, creo que nos hemos pasado…" le susurró Coral a su amiga. La morena miró a Coral un poco recelosa, pero al final desistió.

"Me llamo Carmen.¿Tú eres…?" Dijo la morena en un tono amable.

"Virginia Weasley, pero me llaman Ginny" y puso cara de asco al pronunciar su diminutivo

"¿Por qué pones esa cara¿No te gusta?" Preguntó Carmen con interés al fijarse en la cara que ponía la chica.

Ginny negó con la cabeza y miró a Coral.

"¿Y tú?"

"¡Ah! Yo me llamo Coral, pero me suelen llamar Cori" se apresuró a decir la castaña.

"¿Estás en 6º?" Preguntó Carmen a Virginia.

"Sí, vosotras también ¿verdad?" Dijo Gin y las dos muchachas asintieron.

¿Cómo te llamamos?" Preguntó Coral, preocupada. Carmen rodó los ojos, a veces hacía preguntas un poco estúpidas.

"Mmm… como vamos a ser compañeras…podéis llamarme…Gin" sentenció la chica sonriendo.

Las chicas empezaron a comer pero de repente Cori habló:

"Por cierto Gin…¿tienes novio?" Dijo con una sonrisa pícara

"¡Eso, eso!" apuntó Carmen

Ginny se atragantó con una patata asada que tenía en la boca, a causa de la inesperada pregunta de su nueva amiga.

"Bueno…veréis…yo…" dijo Ginny poniéndose muy colorada de repente.

"Alguno habrás tenido… ¿no?" Dijo la castaña, insistiendo.

"La verdad…es que…no" dijo Ginny muy colorada y mirando a su plato, muerta de vergüenza.

"¿Y por qué?" Preguntó Carmen extrañada. "Si eres muy guapa…"

Ginny sonrió ante el piropo.

"Gracias, pero…no es por mí…"

"¿Entonces?" Preguntó esta vez Cori.

"Por mi hermano".

"¿Por tu hermanooo?" Preguntó Cori, muy intrigada. (es muy cotilla)

"¿Y qué coño tiene que ver tu hermano?" Dijo Carmen.

"Veréis…no soporta verme con un tío, no sé por qué" Se apresuró a decir Ginny, al ver las expresiones de sus amigas. "Y esa actitud hace que los espante a todos…"

"Pobre…" dijo Cori, con mucha pena, al parecer no se imaginaba la vida sin un novio o un chico con el que enrollarse…

"Típica actitud de hermano mayor. Lo que tienes que hacer es imponerte y plantarle cara. Veras que así se deja de pamplinas, y que pasa¿qué todos los tíos con quien te lías son unos cagados?" Dijo Carmen, muy alterada.

"Buenoo…supongo que sí…" dijo Ginny con un poco de amargura.

"¡Pues no señor!" Dijo Cori muy ofendida. "¡No vamos a permitir que te amargues por culpa de tu hermano y de sus mierdas de protecciones!"

"¡Pues claro que no!" Dijo Carmen, y le sonrió a la pelirroja.

Ginny sonrió mientras miraba a sus nuevas compañeras, y un pensamiento le rondaba la cabeza... Por fin iba a tener amigas de verdad.


	3. El principio de un engaño

**Carmele –** HOLA! Que tal? Sentimos el retrasoooo pero si alguien lee mi otro fic (de rojo a verde) sabra todo lo que me ha pasado por eso no hemos podido continuar el fic jejejeje... asi que... esque no tengo ganas de contarlo de nuevo pero ya parece to mas calmao :D bueno, espero que os guste este cap, que nos ha costado acabar porque no teniamos ni la mas remota idea que poner y ya sabeis, dejad review que siempre gusta leerloS! Hombre, y sin reviews no hay fic jejeje, porque esque sino no sabemos si gusta o no :( un beso a todos y gracias por ser pacientes :D:D:D

**Cori --** SENTIMOS EL RETRASOOO pero no nos mateis, esque a carmen le hecharon un mal de ojo y la tecnologia se revoluciono contra ella..la pobre xD aparte hemos tenido un monton de examenes y no hemos tenido tiempo de ponernos a pensar en el fic. Pero no os preocupeis porque este capitulo esta muy chuli ( a mi me gusta xD) y ademas, dicen que lo bueno se hace esperar no? Pues ale, a disfrutar!

**2.- El principio de un engaño**

Draco y Blaise ya habían acabado de comer hacía un rato, cuando vieron que Ginny Weasley, y las dos chicas nuevas se levantaban y comenzaban a andar, cosa que habían estado esperando desde hace un rato.

"¡Vamos Blaise!" dijo Draco, antes de que se les escaparan las chicas.

El moreno se levantó muy rápido, y cogiendo la mochila, ambos salieron rápidamente del Gran Comedor, para esperarlas junto a la puerta.

Draco vio como la puerta se abría y corrió a fingir que él entraba, dejando a Blaise un poco tirado al lado de la puerta. El moreno se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo que Draco estaba haciendo y le siguió, chocándose todos cuando las tres chicas fueron a salir.

"Dios, mirad por donde andáis"

"Cállate Weasley, nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro" replicó Draco, al ver que la que le había hablado había sido Ginny Weasley.

"¿Pero de que vas?" Dijo Carmen, dando un paso hacia delante.

"Déjales" le contestó Ginny a su amiga "No dan para más. Se creen superiores a nosotros..."

"No lo creemos, es que lo somos, al menos, superiores a ti si... no sé que decirte de estas chicas tan gu-..."

"Mira chaval" empezó Carmen "Eso es lo que te gustaría, ser superior a mí, pero no me llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos"

"Vaya, que humor tienen las niñas... SI parecían tontas..." le dijo Draco mientras las miraba con una sonrisita burlona.

Cori resopló y comenzó a andar seguida por las otras dos chicas, cuando Draco la cogió del brazo.

"¿Qué haces imbécil¡Suéltame!" Le gritó la morena de ojos claros.

El rubio, en lugar de soltarla, la agarró mas fuertemente y la arrastró hacia el, Carmen y Ginny aligerándose para defenderla.

"En pocos días me estarás suplicando todo lo contrario, así que yo si fuera tu, retiraría esas palabras..." le susurró para que solo escuchara ella.

"¡Tus ganas!" Le replicó Cori, mientras le vacilaba con una sonrisa.

Draco se estaba enfadando por momentos. Las tres niñitas estaban vacilándole, no estaban intimidadas, y les había insultado.

Sus pálidas mejillas adoptaron un tono sonrosado como siempre cuando se enfadaba.

Tenía la mirada gris clavada en la celeste de Coral, y en un arrebato le plantó un beso, una mano aun aguantándole el brazo, y la otra colocada detrás de la nunca para acercarla.

La escena fue muy traumatizante para Ginny Weasley.

Mientras que su peor enemigo besaba a una de sus nuevas amigas a la que mantenía agarrada, Blaise intentaba decirle algo a Carmen que le rehuía empujándole hacia detrás. Después llegaron unos cuantos alumnos de otra casa, y los miraron de manera muy rara.

En medio de esta confusión, Ginny tenía los ojos y la boca abierta de par en par, y cuando consiguió espabilar, vio como Cori empujaba al rubio hacia atrás.

Lo morena de ojos azules lo miró por un momento antes de darle una bofetada.

"Que sea la primera y la última vez que lo haces, imbécil" le dijo la chica a Draco.

El rubio se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa burlona y después miró a Blaise.

"Vámonos Blaise, aquí no nos quieren" dijo mientras volvía a sonreír.

El moreno le guiñó un ojo a Carmen haciendo que la morena lo mirara como si tuviera tres ojos, dos bocas, y cuatro narices, y después echó a andar con Draco hacia la sala común de Slytherin, mientras dejaban a tres chicas boquiabiertas, con los ojos como platos, ya que no daban crédito a lo que había pasado.

Al irse los dos Slytherin, los alumnos que habían estado observando, al ver que ya se había acabado lo interesante, se dispersaron y se fueron para sus clases, dejando a las tres amigas solas en mitad del vestíbulo.

Ginny estaba todavía traumatizada, muy pálida y con los ojos muy abiertos. Coral estaba muy cabreada, pero curiosamente también muy colorada mientras miraba al suelo y Carmen no hacía más que despotricar contra Malfoy y Blaise.

De repente, Ginny habló.

"No me lo puedo creer…" dijo con un hilo de voz, todavía estupefacta.

* * *

"¿Vistes a las dos chicas nuevas? Las que están en nuestra casa" le preguntó Ron a su amigo, mientras salían del Gran Comedor y se dirigían a su Sala Común.

Ron, que era el hermano de Ginny, caminaba al lado de Harry. El pelirrojo era bastante alto y delgado, con el pelo peinado de punta. Harry sin embargo, lo tenía mas largo que su amigo, y siempre lo llevaba despeinado. Tenía los ojos de un color verde esmeralda, y lo que más llamaba la atención era una curiosa cicatriz en la frente.

"¡Pues claro que las he visto! Con lo buenas que están... " dijo Harry mientras lo miraba.

" A mí... sinceramente…" empezó a decir Ron, mientras se ruborizaba un poco "La que más me ha gustado ha sido… ésta chica... mm… Bueno, la del pelo rizado" Harry miró a su amigo quien miraba al suelo. Éste levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacia Harry "¿Y a ti?" Dijo dibujándosele una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

El moreno se ruborizó ligeramente ya que nunca le había gustado confesar sus sentimientos, ni incluso a su mejor amigo.

"Pues yo…prefiero la otra" dijo Harry simplemente.

"Bueno, la verdad es que ninguna de las dos está mal, aunque…yo no tendría posibilidades con ninguna" dijo Ron tristemente.

Harry se le quedó mirando, sin saber qué decirle puesto que era Ginny la que siempre se había encargado de animar a su hermano en cuanto a temas amorosos.

Para alegría de Harry, ya habían llegado al retrato de la Señora Gorda, así que no tuvo por qué contestarle.

"Pillow" dijo Harry con voz clara.

La Señora Gorda les hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y el cuadro se abrió para dejarles paso.

Ambos amigos se dirigieron a su sitio de siempre pero cuando llegaron allí se percataron de que estaba ocupado.

"Hola Harry" saludo la pelirroja de Ginny.

"Hola Ginny" dijo Harry y vio que las que estaban a su lado eran las dos chicas nuevas.

"Chicas, éste es Harry Potter y el otro, mi hermano Ron" les dijo Ginny a sus dos amigas.

Carmen levantó la vista y les dirigió un movimiento de cabeza y una leve sonrisa en señal de saludo a Harry y al hermano de Ginny.

"Hola" dijo Cori, y su mirada se cruzó con la de Harry, quien la sostuvo hasta que la morena la desvió.

Al pelinegro le empezó a palpitar el corazón con violencia, y una extraña sensación le recorrió el estomago ¿Podría haber sido esto un flechazo?

* * *

"¡Mierda!" Dijo Draco cabreado en cuanto llegaron a su Sala Común. Se sentó con furia en un sofá y Blaise repitió la misma acción en uno al lado suya.

El rubio se llevó una mano a la cara y se tocó la mejilla, en donde tenía una marca roja debido al bofetón de la pelirroja.

"No ha salido como esperábamos…" dijo Blaise, un poco confundido.

"¡Me cago en las malditas niñatas ésas!" Dijo Draco, nunca había estado tan enfadado. "¿Pero de qué van?"

"Oye¿y el beso ése a qué vino?" Le preguntó Blaise extrañado y curioso a la vez.

"Yo que sé... tenía que hacer algo para confundirla, y creo que ha funcionado... ¿Les vistes las caras?" Dijo Draco mientras reía.

"Si… la verdad es que eso estuvo muy bien" dijo Blaise riendo también. "Sobre todo la cara de la Weasley"

"Ufff que asco de niña" le respondió Draco al oír el nombre de 'Weasley' "Aunque hay que admitir que la niña no esta nada mal..." dejó caer.

Blaise le miró rápidamente.

"¿No me digas que te gusta la Weasley¡Pero si es una Gryffindor, pobretona y la vergüenza de los Sangre Limpia!" Dijo Blaise incrédulo.

"¡Blaise! Ni siquiera se te ocurra bromear con que me gusta esa... pero hay que admitirlo. Las cosas son como son, y esta buena, no le des mas vueltas" dijo Draco, mientras desviaba la mirada a un punto perdido. "¿Y a ti que coño te pasaba con la otra que no parabas de decirle cosas?"

"No sé, era mi apuesta y además está MUY buena" dijo Blaise tranquilamente y recalcando la palabra "muy".

"¿Y se puede saber qué coño le decías?"

"Nada importante…" dijo Blaise. Y en el silencio que se había formado entre ambos comenzó a recordar todo lo que le había dicho a la morena

**------------FLASHBACK------------**

"Hola preciosa" dijo Blaise con una voz melosa, acercándose a Carmen. Ella se apartó.

"Vaya…veo que eres tímida" continuó Blaise con su voz melosa.

"No es eso, lo que pasa es que me das asco" le espetó Carmen.

"Tú eres Carmen¿verdad?" Le dijo Blaise, haciendo caso omiso a los gruñidos de Carmen.

"¿Cómo coño lo sabes?" Le preguntó Carmen, un poco asustada en el fondo.

"Je…me he fijado en ti desde que te vi. Estás muy buena ¿sabes?" Le dijo Blaise, entrándole un poco más.

"Sí, demasiado para ti" le dijo Carmen, volviéndose a alejar de él.

"¿Te gusta viajar morena?" Dijo Blaise, sin darse por vencido. Carmen se le quedó mirando extrañada ante esa pregunta. "Porque yo te pienso llevar hasta el infinito…del placer" y se le dibujó una lujuriosa sonrisa en el rostro.

Carmen se quedó paralizada un momento. Pero en cuanto le iba a contestar…

¡PLAF!

Los dos se giraron y se dieron cuenta de que Cori le había dado una bofetada al rubio.

"Que sea la primera y la última vez que lo haces, imbécil" le dijo la chica a Draco.

El rubio se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa burlona y después miró a Blaise.

"Vamonos Blaise, aquí no nos quieren" dijo mientras volvía a sonreír.

Blaise miró a Carmen una vez más, le guiñó un ojo de manera seductora y se fue junto a su amigo a la Sala Común.

**------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK------------**

* * *

"Hola" les dijo Ron a las dos chicas "¿Cómo os llamáis?" Preguntó el pelirrojo, después de un silencio, para entablar conversación.

"Carmen" dijo una de las morenas.

"Yo Coral, pero me podéis llamar Cori" dijo la chica de ojos claros, más a Ron que a Harry.

" ¿Y en qué curso estáis?" Preguntó Harry.

"Están en 6º, conmigo" dijo Ginny.

"Vosotros estáis en 7º¿no?" Dijo Carmen, que estaba tumbada sobre el sofá con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de su amiga y leyendo una revista.

"Si…oye ¿qué estás leyendo?" Inquirió Ron y se acercó a Carmen para averiguar qué revista era.

Harry sonrió al ver al pelirrojo, pues que sabía que sus intenciones no eran ver la revista precisamente.

Carmen, que sabía perfectamente cuales eran las intenciones del muchacho se levantó rápidamente.

"Tendrás que usar otros trucos conmigo, Ronald" le espetó.

Y dicho esto, se fue hacia las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones con la cabeza en alto.

Cori se levantó, le dijo un "hasta luego" a Harry muy flojito, y se fue como una flecha detrás de la morena.

Ginny, en cambio le dirigió a su hermano una mirada de eso te pasa por chulito´ y después se fue con sus nuevas amigas.

" No es tan fácil como esperabas…¿eh?" Le dijo el peli-negro a su amigo, reprimiendo la risa.

Ron miró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido y seguidamente habló.

"Perdone usted, Señor Miraditas"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"Dijo Harry, sonriendo mientras se sentaba en el sofá, justo donde había estado antes Cori.

"Que he visto esas miraditas que os echabais tú y Cori, que no soy tonto"

Harry rió "Estas flipado"

"Pues muy flipado estaré. No seré bueno ligando, pero si que soy bueno observando, y yo sé muy bien lo que me digo. Tu y esa acabáis juntos"

"No estaría mal" confesó Harry mientras miraba a su amigo riendo.

Ron resopló y miró las escaleras de los chicos. "Me voy a la cama" dijo refunfuñando.

"Buenas noches Ron" dijo con una voz de niña y Ron se volvió para mirarlo amenazadoramente.

Harry rió y suspiró "Tendré que enseñarte algunos truquitos" le susurró y acto seguido Ron volvió la cara enfadado, subió por las escaleras, dejando a Harry riéndose solo en el sofá.

La risa del moreno cesó y cuando dejo de pensar en lo torpe que era su amigo pelirrojo en cuestión de ligar, comenzó a pensar sobre lo que le había dicho Ron y se sonrojó un poco, al admitirse a sí mismo, que esa chica de ojos azules, le gustaba.


	4. ¿Rubias, morenas o pelirrojas?

**CORI :**Holaa! pos nada ke no se ke ha pasado..si no os ha gustado el cap. o no os gusta la historia..el caso ske hemos tenido muy pocos reviews y a mi eso como ke m eha deprimido un poco...xDDD Pero en fin, hemos continuado y este cap. es un poco de relleno, pero por favor..DEJAD REVIEWS tanto si son buenos como sino..NOS DA IGUAL KEREMOS REVIEWSS! asi ke ya sabeis...R&R! Besoss neness!

**CARMEN:** HEY! xDDD Aqui traemos el capitulo... a ver si os gusta, y como dice cori, no sabiamos si continuar o no, porque esque desde luego nadie nos ha mandao reviews, bueno, algunos si, y por eso les damos las gracias desde aqui a : Utena-Puchiko-nyu , Alyssa Lagerfield M., y leodyn... porque habeis sido las unicas que nos han animado a seguir :( espero que este cap os guste mas a todos, y bueno, quienes estais atentos a mi otro fic (de rojo a verde) siento el retraso, pero pronto subire el cap. esque estoy de examenes, aunque ya solo me quedan 2 , y ademas tengo que hacer trabajos y tal, pero no preocuparos porque queda muy poquito :D Bueno, ahi os dejo unas aclaraciones pa que pilleis mejor el fic. Un beso a todosss!

**ACLARACIÓN!** Un rolex es una marca de relojes muy caros por si acaso no lo sabéis :P

**OTRA ACLARACIÓN :** no quiero ningun comentario despectivo con respecto a Alexandra... tenia que ser asi! Si no no tenía gracia... ademas ella mola :D

**OTRA ACLARACIÓN MAS:** Una entrecola es como una medio- coleta, que no está cogida del todo. (no se si ha quedado muy claro xDDD)

**3.- ¿Rubias, morenas o pelirrojas?**

Draco y Blaise se despertaron mucho más calmados que la noche anterior. Los sucesos ocurridos ahora les hacían reír y pensar nuevas tácticas para seducir a las chicas.

Ambos se despertaron mas temprano de lo habitual y se citaron en la sala común para ir juntos a desayunar y discutir nuevos planes.

Blaise llegó antes y resopló. Draco siempre se hacía de esperar. Era demasiado coqueto, presumido y estaba demasiado preocupado por la imagen exterior que daba que no podía descuidar ningún detalle de su apariencia.

Blaise, sin embargo, no se preocupaba tanto. Le gustaba ese toque descuidado e infantil que a veces tenía y por otro lado, sensual y divertido.

El moreno se había puesto unos vaqueros desgastados que le apretaban solo en la parte del trasero y el resto estaba ancho y una camiseta de mangas cortas azul celeste que ponía en la parte delantera 'A tiger is a tiger' (N.A – Carmele : NO OS ASUSTEIS... significa, pa los que no tengáis mucha idea de ingles, un tigre es un tigre, pero la cuestión no es la frase sino lo que significa pa nosotras (Cori, yo y el siguiente personaje que entrará mas tarde :D). Llevaba unas deportivas blancas con rayas celestes.

Mientras esperaba a Draco se acercó a un espejo que había en la sala común y se observó. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se revolvió un poco el pelo.

"Que sepas que ese gesto no es nada sexy" replicó la voz de Draco a su espalda.

Blaise se dio la vuelta y se dejó el pelo "Pues que sepas que muchas han caído así"

El rubio tenía el pelo platino de punta, como habitualmente. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros parecidos a los de Blaise y una camisa verde claro, por fuera de los pantalones y unos cuantos botones de arriba desabrochados.

Se veía igual de elegante y sexy que siempre y sus ojos grises hoy tenían un brillo especial.

Draco miró su rolex y después a Blaise "Es demasiado temprano para ir a desayunar"

"Pues sentémonos un rato" dijo el moreno.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron a los sillones de piel negro que había frente a la chimenea y tomaron asiento.

"¿Algún plan nuevo?" Le preguntó Blaise a Draco.

"¿Plan para que?" Preguntó una voz que claramente no era ni la de Blaise ni la de Draco, pues era mucho más aguda.

Blaise no tuvo que girar la cabeza para ver quien era.

Alexandra Wright, de sexto curso de Slytherin, ex-novia de Blaise y una de las chicas mas atacadas por las malas lenguas del colegio.

Era rubia, con el pelo largo hasta la cintura, grandes ojos azules verdosos, que a ratos cambiaban de color y bastante blanca. Totalmente curvilínea, había conseguido conquistar al moreno y tenerlo en sus redes durante unos meses, pero Blaise no era chico de una sola tía y pronto se cansó de ella. Le guardaba tanto rencor como amor, y a pesar de volver a intentar salir con él, nunca había conseguido mas que un simple rollo de una noche.

"Ni se te ocurra decirle nada" le susurró Blaise a Draco entre dientes.

Alexandra pasó por delante de Blaise y ambos chicos pudieron contemplar perfectamente como iba vestida.

Llevaba unos pantalones negros muy estrechos y una camiseta turquesa cortada debajo del pecho y el resto de encaje, también turquesa. Llevaba unos tacones azules e iba perfectamente maquillada.

Andó con sensualidad hacia su presa y se sentó encima del moreno.

"¿No me lo vas a decir?" Dijo acercándose mucho a su oído.

Blaise se echó hacia atrás para alejarse de ella y no le contestó.

"¿Y tu Draquito?" Dijo aun sentada en las piernas del moreno, pero un poco mas separada de el.

El rubio se encogió de hombros, miró a Blaise como diciendo 'se siente' y habló con voz alta y firme.

"Para una apuesta"

¡Para que dijo eso! Blaise resopló y cerrando los ojos echo la cabeza hacia atrás.

"¿Qué apuesta!" Dijo con muchísima intriga y miró a Draco con una expresión muy infantil danzándole en los ojos.

"Te la diré si vienes esta noche a las 12 a mi cuarto..."

Alexandra pareció meditarlo por un momento y acto seguido asintió.

"De acuerdo¿algún color preferido?"

"No estaría mal rojo"

La rubia le guiñó un ojo "Ahora quiero saber de que apuesta se trata"

"Hemos apostado a ver quien se liga antes una de las dos nuevas. Él va con la del pelo rizado, y yo con la de ojos claros... ¿tu quien crees que ganara?"

La rubia miró a Blaise, y por un momento una pequeña expresión de tristeza le asomó por el rostro.

"Por supuesto tu, Draco" dijo sonriéndole al rubio.

Draco soltó una sonrisa muy engreída y acto seguido Blaise optó por hablar.

"Entonces, si piensas que Draco tiene todas las de ganar, puedes sentarte encima de el" se dirigió hacia la rubia.

Alexandra miró a Blaise con un poco de esperanza de que el chico aun siguiera sintiendo algo por ella y le sonrió.

"¿Qué te has puesto celoso?"

"Por cosas que tu digas no"

La rubia chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada.

"No sabes lo que te pierdes"

Blaise se limitó a resoplar.

"Cambiando de tema" volvió a hablar la chica "¿habéis leído el papel nuevo del tablón de anuncios?"

Blaise no respondió y Draco soltó un pequeño 'no'.

"¿De que va?" Dijo el moreno.

"Una excursión. Tres noches y cuatro días, a un pueblecito muggle para aprender a vivir como ellos... Ya sabéis, paranoias de Dumbledore. Nos alojamos en unas cabañitas y estamos por ahí haciendo el tonto¿os apuntáis?"

Los chicos parecieron pensarlo y acto seguido Draco habló.

"Seguro que van las nuevas" le dijo a Blaise. El moreno levantó las cejas y encogió los hombros.

"Vale"

"Pues muy bien" dijo Alexanxdra, levantándose de encima del chico. "Deberíais apuntaros cuando antes, hay plazas concertadas"

Draco le guiñó un ojo y Blaise simplemente la miraba.

"Me voy a desayunar... A ti te veré esta noche" le dijo a Draco y acto seguido se marchó.

"¿Eres gilipollas o que?" Le dijo Blaise a Draco.

"Necesito liberar tensiones"

"¡Pues te buscas a cualquier otra que no haya que darle mas información de la necesitada! Alexandra tiene una boca muy grande..."

"Ya, no hace falta que me lo jures... si le cabe entera mi p..."

"Oh Dios, que creído eres..." resopló Blaise y se levantó. "Yo me voy a desayunar"

"Y yo contigo" dije sonriendo.

"No me vengas de buenas que no me hace nada de gracia..."

"¡Vamos Blaise! Ni que fueran a hacerse amigas..."

"¿Tu que sabes?"

"Ni de coña..."

Siguieron discutiendo de camino al comedor. Draco empeñado en que nunca serían amigas, y Blaise en que nadie sabía lo que podía pasar en el futuro.

Pobre del rubio, que no sabía cuanta razón llevaba su amigo de ojos verdes.

* * *

Un rayo de sol entró por sus párpados cerrados. La chica abrió un poco los ojos y miró a su reloj. Mierda, sólo son las 6´ pensó.

Se levantó lentamente y se desperezó, cogió su ropa interior de la mesilla de noche, sacó ropa del baúl y se fue al cuarto de baño.

Entró perezosamente y se miró al espejo.

Pelos revueltos, párpados caídos, legañas…

"Carmen, estás guapísima" le dijo al espejo con sorna.

Se desnudó y se metió en la ducha. Dejó que el agua le pasara por la cara y su cuello, relajándose. Una vez acabada la ducha, se vistió y se volvió a mirar el espejo.

"Ésta si soy yo" se dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

Llevaba unos shorts vaqueros y una camiseta amarilla atada al cuello que ponía en plateado: I'm not easy´ (no soy fácil).

Se dejó el pelo suelto y se puso un poco de gloss.

Salió del baño y miró otra vez su reloj.

Las 6.30.

Se quedó pensativa sin nada que hacer y miró a su derecha, dónde había otra cama.

Lentamente, y con una sonrisa de maldad, apartó las cortinas de esa cama con cuidado. Efectivamente, allí estaba su amiga.

La castaña tenía las sábanas medio quitadas, el pelo muy desordenado y la boca semi-abierta. Dormía profundamente.

Carmen se acercó a ella y le sopló suavemente en la oreja. Cori sonrió como una tonta y dijo en un susurro: Harry Potter…´ (N.A – Cori: te suena carmen:P jajaja xDD N.A.Carmen : SI PERRA xDDDDDDD)

Carmen, aguantando las ganas de echarse a reír, se apartó un poco de ella, cogió carrerilla y se abalanzó sobre su amiga, como un animal hacia su presa.

Cori pegó un chillido y se incorporó rápidamente, tirando a la morena al suelo.

La chica se quedó en estado de shock un momento hasta que escuchó unas risas desde el suelo, se asomó y vio a su amiga tirada en el suelo y partiéndose de risa.

"¡Eres carajota!" Le dijo Cori a Carmen, enfadada. " ¡Sólo son las 6.30!" Se incorporó, se frotó los ojos y se agachó para coger un tanga de un cajón.

Carmen se sentó sobre sus rodillas y apoyó sus manos en las rodillas de su amiga.

"Harry Potter…." Dijo imitándola y poniendo cara de orgasmo.

"Gilipollas" dijo Cori con una sonrisa, levantándose y le dio con su tanga en la cabeza.

"¡Auch!" Se quejó la morena, mientras su amiga cogía su ropa.

Cori se dirigió al baño, le sacó la lengua y se metió dentro.

Quince minutos después salió. Llevaba puesto unos piratas y en la parte de arriba una camiseta roja y gris de una manga.

Tenía el pelo recogido en una pequeña entrecola y encima de la entrecola, tenía una gorra de color rojo.

"Vaya…que guapa, seguro que Harry se queda flipando" dijo Carmen con una sonrisita.

Cori rodó los ojos.

"¿Se puede saber por qué tenéis que armar tanto jaleo?" Gruñó una voz que provenía de la derecha de la cama de Cori.

Las dos muchachas se giraron y vieron una mata de pelo rojo bastante desordenado. Lentamente la mata de pelo se fue levantando y apareció una cara blanca, con pequitas y unos ojos color chocolate entrecerrados.

"Venga Ginny, levanta que nos vamos" le dijo Carmen.

"¿Adónde?" Le preguntó la pelirroja, abriendo los ojos, muy emocionada.

"A la Sala Común, venga vístete" le dijo Cori.

"Ah…pero si es muy temprano…" dijo Ginny perezosamente.

"Mejor, así somos las primeras en desayunar" le contestó Carmen alegremente.

La pelirroja soltó un bufido, cogió su ropa y se metió en el baño.

A los 10 minutos salió. Sus amigas la evaluaron rápidamente.

Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros muy bajitos de caderas y anchos, con muchos bolsillos. Arriba llevaba una simple camiseta negra, con un corazón rojo grande en el centro que decía I keep ur love inside!´ (Guardo tu amor dentro). Tenía su largo pelo recogido en una cola alta.

"¿Vamos?" dijo la pelirroja

Bajaron a la Sala Común pero estaba casi vacía, exceptuando a dos chicas de 3er año, que estaban mirando algo en el tablón de anuncios.

Las tres amigas se acercaron para ver que era y vieron un cartel.

_LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA HABRÁ UNA_

_EXCURSIÓN A UN PUEBLO MUGGLE_

_PARA APRENDER ALGO SOBRE LA_

_VIDA MUGGLE. SÓLO AUTORIZADA_

_PARA ESTUDIANTES DE 6º Y 7º._

_SI ESTÁIS INTERESADOS EN IR, FIRMAR_

_AQUÍ DEBAJO:_

"¡Qué guay!" Exclamó Cori, emocionada.

"Seguro que es divertido" dijo Carmen con una sonrisita de maldad, más para sí misma que para Cori.

Ésta se la quedó mirando. Al oír aquello se le había borrado la sonrisa de su cara.

"Prefiero no preguntar en qué estás pensando" le espetó.

Ginny soltó una risita y Carmen pronunció más su sonrisa. Apuntó su nombre, el de su amiga y, por supuesto, el de la pelirroja.


End file.
